


Blueberry

by wlkrmedic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlkrmedic/pseuds/wlkrmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' Birthday today and Malia has a Surprise for him, however it's no Blueberry. -Suck at summaries sry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I don't own anything, all rights of Teen Wolf belong to MTV and Jeff Davis. Also for those who might complain about Stiles' Birthday I had spent 3 days trying to figure out just when his actual birthday was. According to one Calendar that MTV sent out it's in April and according to another one it's in June. But if you go by Season 3a he's 16 and by Season 3b he's 17. So I went with the actual seasons and placed his birthday Mid-October for this fic. Hope you enjoy.

They both needed a vacation. It wasn't unusual for Stiles to come home tired after twelve or sixteen hours of work, however, when he was home and he noticed how tired Malia seemed around the house, that's when the warning bells started to ring in his head. They had just had a mini get away about two months ago taking the weekend off for Labor Day to relax and enjoy a good barbecue. Something they both needed desperately after working what seemed like nonstop for months.

It didn't help that trying to hold down actual jobs and keeping Beacon Hills safe from the next supernatural crisis was harder to do than it had been while they were in high school. Oh how he wished they could go back to what, now, seemed like carefree days of just worrying if they were going to be able to keep up their grades and attendance to pass high school. College hadn't been too bad seeing how they had all left the area and instead went to San Francisco. So really they only had to deal with trouble when they came home for break or if something got a little too out of hand and a few phone calls were made. Family emergencies were frequent excuses for a lot of unexplained 'gotta leave right now' exits in the middle of lectures.

In truth, it had calmed down for the most part now that they were adults. It was just that when a supernatural crisis did arise, they couldn't run out halfcocked like they used to do: they had bills, rent and vehicle payments to worry about. Stiles and Scott were the lucky ones out of the pack and had a bit more leeway with their jobs. It helped when your dad was your boss and he was in on these sorts of things, and Deaton always had a soft spot when it came to Scott.

Laying in bed he stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the water running in the adjoining bathroom. It was a decent apartment for the two of them at nine hundred and seventy square feet. You entered straight into the living space that was connected to the small dining area at the far end. The kitchen was extremely small, Stiles felt claustrophobic if someone else was standing in there with them, and located directly across from the dining area. A small narrow hallway had a closet for storage on the right, followed by a small spare bedroom. Across from that was a spare bathroom. At the very end of the hallway was their master bedroom with their master bath.

Hearing the water turn off he turned his attention towards the door as it opened and Malia walked out. She crawled back into bed, stretching out on her side to stare at him. Smiling lightly he moved, albeit a bit clumsily, so that he was facing her. "You're up awfully early for someone who's off today," He muttered lazily.

The woman under question rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, "I wake up every day at this time. Plus if I don't get you out of bed, you'll be late for work." She chastised, earning a small chuckle from the man next to her.

Stiles reached out, running his hand long the small of her back, before curling his fingers along her side and pulling her closer to him as he rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him. "Or you know seeing how it's my birthday I could call off sick and we could just spend the entire day in bed." He stated with a wiggle of his brows as he slipped his fingers underneath the shirt she'd stolen from him and locked his hands together on her back.

Stretching out against his torso Malia hummed lightly as if contemplating his proposal. While the idea of staying in bed all day was inviting she did have plans - not to mention things that she needed to pick up without Stiles around. "You know your dad won't fly with that." She said as she propped her forearms next to his head and ran her hands through his hair. "Besides I have a surprise planned for you and can't have you around the house."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" He asked as he arched a brow, the corner of his lips pulling into a small smile. "A sexy surprise? Or an 'I'm the only one who's gonna get drunk' surprise?" Really he needed to invest in some human friends that knew of their little secret so that he wasn't the only one drunk at their parties. Sure Lydia could get drunk, however, she was no fun to drink with because she didn't get nearly as rowdy as Scott or Liam could.

"It's a surprise." She said as she pulled his head up to meet hers so that their lips could meet. "Which means you'll have to wait and see. That also means you have to go to work." She pulled back allowing his head to plop onto the pillow as she scrunched up her nose a disgusted look forming on her features. "What in the hell is that god awful smell."

Bending her head down she took a quick a sniff of his neck before sitting up on his waist. "It's not you." Sticking her nose into the air before gagging and rolling off of Stiles' waist and burying her face into her pillow. "Someone is making rotten eggs."

Chuckling lightly at his girlfriend's plight Stiles placed a kiss to the back of her head. "This is why I don't envy you." He muttered, before rolling out of bed, "It's not a full moon I'm surprised you can smell that through the walls already." He said making his way into the bathroom. Stiles received some form of reply that he was pretty sure sounded like 'fuck you' but he couldn't be too sure. Not with her face still pressed into the pillow.

He missed her mad dash to the spare bathroom as he stepped into the shower to start his morning routines.

Thirty minutes later found Malia sitting on the couch curled up in her favorite fleece blanket that he had gotten for her as a Christmas present a few years back, dozing lightly. Stiles made his way down the hallway dressed in his uniform and filled his travel mug up with coffee. Grabbing his keys he made his way over towards the sleeping coyote, lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Mal, if you're still tired go back to bed." Again he noticed how tired she was. Usually it was him dragging his feet this early in the morning as he made his way off to work. Seeing her trying to fight off sleep on the couch made him question the theory that werecoyotes couldn't get sick. "I'll text you in a couple of hours." He wasn't sure if it was his persuasion or if she was able to smell the worry that was no doubt radiating from him, however, she opened her eyes with a small sigh.

"Stiles. I'm tired...not dying or anything like that." She stated releasing a yawn before propping her head up with a closed fist. "Even I get tired from time to time."

"Hmm," was the only reply he gave her, as he turned on his heel and made his way towards the door, "Can you just humor me please? Love you."

Malia watched as Stiles exited their apartment, knowing that he would probably check his cell phone at least a hundred times between now and 'a couple hours from now.' He worried too much for his own good sometimes. She always knew that he was observant, however, she didn't think that he would pick up on her fatigue. Really she should be grateful that was the only thing he seemed to notice, or at the very least the only thing he had voiced his concern on.

Scrunching up her nose once again, she quickly tossed the fleece blanket off to the side making another dash to the spare bathroom. When she was finished in there she was seriously going to pay the people in the unit above her a visit and talk to them about their cooking habits.

\----

Sitting at his desk Stiles found a spot above his dad's head and stared at it...intently. The older Stilinski was giving the morning report and what jurisdictions each deputy would be patrolling. Something that Stiles knew he should be paying attention too, however he could get the quick version from Parrish afterwards. Lifting his travel mug up to his lips he sipped at the hot liquid within as he ran the past week over in his head. They had both been pulling double time and hadn't really gotten to see much of each other. The two tried to match their schedules so that they worked at the same time, however, as a nurse at Beacon Memorial and as a Deputy for the county, one never knew when an emergency would arise and who might get held over or called in.

Malia seemed to enjoy the fast pace of the hospital, plus she was helping others. She had stated that the events of their senior year had prompted her to become a nurse. It was a bit of surprise at first when she made her announcement, what with her lack of emotional support to others, however, Stiles knew better than anyone that she could be kind and gentle...when she wanted to be. (The rest of the time it was the tough love treatment.) Really, she was an amazing nurse, and the two of them had assumed the roles of Melissa and his father when the two facilities had to cooperate.

A stack of files were dropped on his desk causing the young man to jump, fumbling over his mug of coffee, before setting it safely on his desk. "Jesus Parrish, you can give a guy a heart attack." He muttered as he scooted his chair in before picking up the files. "What are these?" He asked thumbing through them.

"Well if you had been paying attention, these are your assignments for the day. Apparently a couple phone calls were made to you last night for a follow up." The hellhound said rising his hands up to grip at his utility belt. "Is everything okay?" He asked his brow furrowing together in concern. "It's not like you to zone out."

Stiles pursed his lips, okay, there was definitely a lecture waiting to happen at some point today - if Parrish noticed that he hadn't been paying attention, then there was no doubt that his father had taken note as well. "It's Malia...she's been...off lately." That was the best way that he could put it. Leaning back in his chair he glanced up at the older deputy. "She says I'm just worrying about nothing...and maybe I am. We've both been working a lot lately and she's got this 'surprise' apparently for later today." Maybe that was why she was tired lately. Pulling double shifts to cover whatever this surprise was for his birthday. Really, she didn't have to go all out. It wasn't like he was turning twenty-one all over again, twenty-three wasn't a magical number by any means.

"Well the faster I get these phone calls done, the faster I can do other things, which means the faster this day is over with. Harper is supposed to be coming in early today to relieve me." He said, a small smug smile gracing his features as he cocked his head to the side. Matt Harper was known for only coming in and working his scheduled shifts and not a minute more. The only way to get him to stay late or come in early was if something big was happening. What Stiles wasn't saying was that he had bribed the other deputy to come in two hours early.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed for an uneventful day then." Parrish stated with a small nod of his head as he made his way to his desk. Grabbing his keys the older Deputy made his exit of the station for his rounds, with a small chuckle Stiles sat up in his seat and got to work on his files.

\----

She could wait, it didn't [i]have[/i] to be today of all days. Yet, today would make it a bit more special to confirm what she already suspected. Those 'at home' tests could be false, right? They weren't always one hundred percent correct (and she didn't want to give him news, only for it to then turn out to be a mistake). With a sigh, Malia climbed out of her Toyota and made her way into the hospital. It was the last place she wanted to be on her day off, but she didn't want to have the tests done while at work. Just in case things got busy, and someone accidentally found and read her results while she was caught up in the madness. There was only one person in Beacon Memorial that she trusted to do tests and read those results, aside from herself, and that was Melissa. Thankfully the McCall matriarch had agreed to everything, including keeping it a secret from everyone else.

Walking through the double glass doors, Malia smiled, trying to conceal her nerves, as she made her way up to the counter and leaned against it, seeing the older woman. "Hope it's not too busy this morning."

"It's been steady. Just the way I like it." The older woman replied without looking up from her chart, scribbling down some notes in the process, before finally bringing her eyes up to see Malia. "Oh, I didn't realize it was that time already. Let me finish this chart and I'll meet with you in exam room twenty-four."

Nodding her head lightly, Malia pushed off the counter and made her way down the hallway, turning the corner. She was stopped a few times by co-workers curious as to why she was gracing them with her presence on her day off. Explaining that she had some follow up work that needed to be completed, they all nodded their heads in understanding, before scurrying away to tend to their patients. Walking up to exam room twenty-four, she pushed open the door and sat down on the bed, folding her hands in front of her. It was a strange feeling, being on this end of the spectrum. It felt wrong, almost. She wasn't supposed to be the patient, she was the one supposed to be taking care of others. The room had been recently cleaned, the smell of disinfectant hanging heavily within the air. It was nauseating and forced her to get up and open the door, ushering in some fresh air. In what had seemed like forever, (now she knew what her patients meant by 'what took so long'), Melissa came walking into the room carrying a few blood vials.

"Sorry about that, had to register a new patient," She said as the older nurse laid everything out. "Alright I gave Sydney a call and told her these would be coming down. Told her that it was for a VIP patient and that I need the results sent back ASAP and that we were doing these off the record." This way no one would have proof that she was here. Malia knew that Melissa would go down personally and make sure that the samples were destroyed on her break. The instructions were brief, "Arm out, quick pinch."

It took all of a minute and thirty seconds for the blood to be drawn. "Alright, I'll just send these off and be back with the other equipment," She stated, before taking the gloves off and tossing them into the nearby trash can. It would take her awhile to get the equipment she needed. Despite having more years here than half the staff combined, it was difficult for Melissa to sweet talk everyone in each department to allow her to borrow equipment. She wasn't sure how thrilled the digital imaging department would be if she borrowed an ultrasound machine, even if was only for a few minutes.

Melissa returned with the ultrasound after nearly thirty minutes. The tech had wanted to accompany the machine, however, after bribing him with a free lunch, and the last thirty dollars in her wallet, she had the machine all to herself. Pushing it into the room she gave the werecoyote a small smile, "Sorry about that, Doug was having separation anxiety." Wheeling it over next to the bed she motioned for the young woman to lie down as she turned on the machine. "So I can wait till the blood results come back, which should be any minute. Or we can get this party started and start taking pictures and figure out what's what."

".…" Malia rolled her lips inward slightly as she contemplated what to do. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, gagging internally at the smell, and exhaling she opened them back up, looking at the woman that had become a mother figure towards her. "Let's just get started, if the bloodwork comes back in the middle we'll look at it then," she stated with a small nod of her head.

"You're the boss." Melissa stated, jerking her head in an upwards motion. "Shirt up, and inhale...this stuff is cold." With that little warning, she placed a small amount of jelly onto Malia abdomen. Picking up the wand, she placed the round end onto the smooth surface of Malia's skin and slowly began to move it around. "Okay just bear with me Malia… it's been awhile since I've done one of these." She reached up to mess with the dials with her free hand. Melissa kept the monitor's screen away from the coyote so that the younger woman wouldn't be able to see anything. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she frowned a bit, moving the wand back and forth, "Okay I think I found something…let me...just double check..." Her voice trailed off as the wand slowly came to a stop and Melissa pressed a few buttons. Beneath the small screen, a printer came to life, the hum interrupted by a small knock and the opening of the door.

"Melissa I have those results you wanted," Sydney said as she held up a small manila folder and set it on the tray before exiting quietly.

Handing the coyote a towel to clean herself up with, Melissa walked over to the folder and picked it up. Trained eyes quickly scanned through the report before walking back to the little picture that was printed out. "Well I have the results." She said her face neutral, a gift that right now Malia could kill her for.

"Okay and?" She asked, growing a bit impatient as she tossed the towel into the dirty linen's bin across from her, and sitting up. She readjusted her shirt and stared at the older woman a look of exasperation growing on her features.

Smirking Melissa held up the small print out. "So...according to this, you either have a small blueberry growing in your uterus, how that got there I don't want to know, a tumor, or a baby." She stated the smug smile still on her face before she held up the blood work results, "However, according to this, you're seven weeks pregnant. I would highly recommend to [i]not[/i] let Stiles name the baby. He swore for the longest time his first born was going to be either Luke or Leia."

Everything was lost on Malia however once Melissa uttered the words seven weeks pregnant. So everything confirmed what the home test already told her. What she already knew, subconsciously, what her own body was already telling her. But now, now she had the concrete proof that she need to tell Stiles. Something that she could physically give him instead of a stick that she pissed on. "Do you mind making a few extras of that photo? I have a feeling I'm going to need it," She said a wide smile breaking out onto her features.

\----

He was supposed to have gotten off at four pm. That's when Harper came in to relieve him, yet as soon as the other Deputy walked through the door it seemed like things had been going nonstop. Of course, being the person that Stiles was, he just couldn't leave when there were emergencies dropping left and right with no one to respond. Which found him walking into the station a full hour and a half AFTER his original scheduled off time. Hopefully his surprise, or whatever Malia had planned, wasn't time dependant. What he wasn't expecting to see was the woman in question sitting at his desk with several wrapped presents, small decorations that said 'Happy Birthday!' and what appeared to be a small birthday cake.

"You know it's a good thing your dad keeps me informed. I would have been pissed if I came in and set all of this up at four, and you weren't here, and I had to wait this entire time." She gave him stern glare, before the look softened into a playful smirk as a sheepish smile spread over Stiles' features. Normally, Stiles kept her up to date on how long he would be, but well...shit happened from time to time, right?

"Sorry..." was his only reply as he swapped places with her, his face lighting up like a small child on Christmas morning. Giving a small sheepish glance up to Malia he silently begged for permission to attack the small amount of presents and cards that had accumulated on his desk, with a roll of her eyes she gave him a small nod as a small group of deputies gathered around to see what the young Stilinski had received.

Picking up a white envelop he easily recognized his father's hand writing on the front and tore the back open. Pulling out a card the front read: 'Son you are hereby ORDERED to have a HAPPY BIRTHDAY' - a small smirk spread on his face as he finished opening it. Two small tickets fell out dropping into his lap. The inside of the card reading '…or we may have to hold you in CONTEMPT...love Dad'. Glancing down at the two tickets that fell out Stiles did a small dance in his seat. "Tickets to the METS...Thanks Dad!"

He quickly glanced at Malia, brandishing the tickets as if she wasn't standing next to him the entire time, grinning as if he just won the lottery. "I'm going to a METS game!" Just as quickly he turned back and picked up another card.

This one too was in a white envelope with his name scribbled on it. Repeating the same process as with the one before he slide out a card that had a picture of a large naked man lying face down posing 'sexually' on the cover. The words 'Happy Birthday you Sexy Beast' on the front. Opening it there was a gift card taped to the inside for a hundred dollars and the words 'Go eat some Cake' and signed by everyone within the station. Peeling off the gift card he held it up and twirled it around in his fingers. "How much cake do you think I can get with this thing?" He asked as a bunch of cheers met him while others clapped their hands.

Malia, of course, slapped him upside the head.

For his own good.

He moved onto the two wrapped presents. Picking the top one up first, he shook it gently trying to gage what the small rectangle like package could be. If he had to guess, it was either a movie or a video game, nothing else game in this shape. Finding a seam in the wrapping, he pried it apart, finding a slip of paper taped to the clear wrapping of the DVD. 'Happy Birthday Stud' were the only words on it. "We are so watching this tonight." He stated as he shook his new Star Wars film in the air, a chorus of laughter erupting within the station. Finally all that was left was the final package. It was wrapped in a brown paper with another white envelope attached. Opening it, he pulled out a white card that was blank on the front. Confused he opened it and inside the words 'Keep calm and don't Panic - Love Blueberry' were typed within. Cocking his head slightly he flipped the card over to see if it said anything else or hinted at whom it might be from. Picking up the envelope he glanced within to see if maybe he was missing something. "Who in the hell is blueberry?" He asked as he glanced around to see if maybe a snickering face would give something away. He was met with shrugs and confused glances.

Shrugging himself, he placed the card down and opened the present, inside was a small sealed box. Cutting through the tape he lifted the lid and was met by a white cloth. Picking it up he unfolded it to reveal a onesie with the words 'my daddy can arrest your daddy' on the front. "What…?" glancing down at the box he noticed that there were still two more items taped within. One seemed to be a white stick with the word 'Positive' written above and pointing down to it, and the other was a black and white photo with something circled and the words 'not a blueberry' above the photo.

Everything seemed to slow down, as if time had been frozen. No one made a sound and then finally… it clicked. "Oh my god!" Stiles bounced slightly within his chair as he looked back and forth between the picture still taped within the box, the onesie (that he now held with his fingers tips) and Malia. "Are you pregnant?"

Sighing Malia turned to the only other female within room, Deputy Clarke. "Are all men this dense or is it just mine?" She asked earning herself a snort and chuckles from the room. Even the Sheriff had to hide behind his hand as he laughed silently from his office doorway. She turned her attention back to Stiles a serious look on her features. "I decided I wanted to try and grow blueberries in my stomach...I figured it would be ready for harvesting in about eight months." Which would ironically put the due date around the season for actual blueberries. "I took more than enough tests to be positive.… I'm about sev.…" She couldn't finish what she was saying before a pair of lips silenced her.

Cat calls and whistles erupted within the bullpen and after a while they broke apart. A face splitting smile spreading over his features, "You realize that I'm literally going to panic over everything right? It's kinda like what I do." Malia chuckled lightly with a roll of her eyes and quick shake of her head and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Alright, you two, head home." The Sheriff said as he stepped away from his post, a wide smile on his features. He crossed over the bullpen making his way towards the couple as the rest of the deputies went their separate ways patting Stiles on the back giving him their congratulations. "As a final birthday present I made reservations for you both at your favorite place." He placed a hand on both of their shoulders giving each a small squeeze. "And Stiles..." He had a particularly serious expression on his face, as if he was getting a head start on a debate he _expected_ to be long. "You're not naming this blueberry after a Star Wars character."


End file.
